Love's pain is sweet and beautiful
by winxclubfan201122
Summary: Princess Musa is betrothed to Prince Riven. She doesn't want to marry anyone so she wants to get rid of Riven. Musa gets help from the Trix and puts Melody on the risk. Will she realize her terrible mistake? Will love bloom? Pairings:BxS, SxB, FxH, TxT, AxN and mostly, MxR.
1. The Celebration

Hey! So this is my third fanfic (the other ones were on Melissa201122) I hope you like it.

**Summary: Princess Musa is betrothed to Prince Riven. Musa doesn't want to marry anyone so she wants to get rid of Riven. Musa gets help from the Trix and puts Melody on the risk. Will she realize her terrible mistake? Will love bloom? Pairings: BxS, SxB, FxH, TxT, AxN and mostly, MxR.**

* * *

A baby girl layed in her crib. She had azure eyes and navy blue hair like the night. Her skin was as soft as a rose petal.

"I have never seen such a beautiful baby girl like mine." Queen Matlin admired her daughter.

The door opened and in came King Ho-Boe. He placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Ho-Boe, dear, what shall we name our daughter?" Matlin questioned.

Ho-Boe smiled. "My daughter reminds me of music when I look at her."

"I have a perfect name! How about _Musa?"_

"That's a beautiful name my love. Come down, everyone's waiting to see our baby girl."  
Matlin nodded and picked up baby Musa. She smiled when she looked at her mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Riven of age three, looked around and wondered where he was.

"I welcome you, the kingdom of Sparks, King Oritel, Queen Miriam and their baby daughter, Princess Bloom!" Everyone cheered.

The royal pair smiled and waved. Princess Bloom giggled a bit.

"Now we welcome, the kingdom of Solaria! King Radius, Queen Luna and their baby daughter, Princess Stella!" A round of applause was heard again.

Princess Stella gazed around and looked at her mother. Her mother smiled at her.

"Coming up next are…the kingdom of Linphea! King Louis, Queen Liliana and their baby daughter, Princess Flora!" Princess Flora covered her eyes because of the noise.

"Now we welcome the kingdom of Zenith! King Casper, Queen Sophia and their baby daughter, Princess Tecna!" Princess Tecna made a frown. All these people were acting weird and clapping after every sentence. She thought this was illogical.

"And now, the kingdom of Andros! King Teredor, Queen Niobe and their baby daughter, Princess Aisha!"

"The kingdom of Eraklyon, King Erendor, Queen Samara and there young son, Prince Sky!"

"And the last of our royal guests but certainly not the least, the kingdom of Valenna, King Lucas, Queen Calissa and their young son, Prince Riven!"

Everyone looked around. They couldn't see where the Kingdom of Melody were. Everyone was chatting about the fact that they were late. Then a couple was spotted at the staircase which made people cheer.

"We welcome our own dear King and Queen! King Ho-boe, Queen Matlin and their baby daughter, Princess.." He stopped and looked at the King.

"_Princess Musa"_ Ho-boe whispered in his ear.

"And their baby daughter Princess _Musa_!" Everyone clapped and cheered very loudly.

Riven looked at Musa. She looked so beautiful.

"I want to make an announcement!" Ho-boe declared. All the people's eyes were on him. Calissa started to smile and so was Matlin.

"I hereby declare, that my daughter Musa, when she grows up into 20 years of age, She will marry our Prince Riven!" Everyone gasped and started to clap in happiness.

"And my daughter Bloom will marry Prince Sky!" Oritel stated proudly.

"That's great! We will have two weddings together! One of our dears Princess Musa and Prince Riven and another of our loving Princess Bloom and Prince Sky!" Samara said.

"This is a great night! The most precious and beautiful one!" Liliana said dreamily.

"And so will be the beautiful evening when the marriage comes!" Casper added.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Mommy, what is marrying?" asked Prince Riven to his mother.

Calissa smiled. "Marriage is necessary in our life. It's about Love and sometimes hurt. But the most best part, There comes a beautiful new life to the world." Calissa stroked Riven's hair. "But my darling, You are too young to know all about this."

Riven frowned. "But mommy, I want to grow very quickly."

Calissa laughed. "Don't worry, you will grow quickly. Now it's time to leave, Say goodbye to Uncle Ho-boe and Aunt Matlin."

Riven waved to them. He looked at Musa one last time with love in his eyes.

Matlin noticed that and smiled.

* * *

After all the guests had gone, Matlin had a little _'chat'_ about the wedding.

"Seems like that little dear Riven loves our Musa." Matlin said to his husband.

"I'm sure he'll make a very good husband to our daughter."

Matlin nodded. "But don't you think you should let Musa take her own choice when she grows up?"

"Choice? She will marry Riven and that's final."

"Well fine.. But what if Musa doesn't like this man? We can't force her to do something she doesn't want to."  
Ho-boe looked at his wife with a confused expression. "If that boy hurts my Musa, I'll sure deal with him. Don't you worry, my love."

Matlin smiled and picked up Musa. She stroked her hair.

"Good night, Matlin." Ho-boe fell asleep.

Matlin laughed and whispered in his ear. _"Good night my love."_

Princess Musa looked at her parents and fell asleep too. This was a true night to remember, don't you think?

* * *

Thanks for reading this! I'll sure update soon. I'm not those lazy updaters who take a week to upload one chapter. I have school too but I'm sure I'll manage!

Please R&R guys! I'll surely update no matter what!

- Melissa201122 or winxclubfan201122


	2. I'm betrothed?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm here with another chapter! This chapter takes place after 20 years.**

**MissSophix: Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

A baby girl layed in her crib. She had azure eyes and navy blue hair like the night. Her skin was as soft as a petal.

"I have never such a beautiful baby in my life." Matlin admired her daughter.

..

"We welcome, our dear own King and Queen! King Ho-boe, Queen Matlin and their baby daughter princess.." He stopped and looked at the King.

_"Princess Musa"_ Ho-boe whispered in his ear.

"And their baby daughter Princess _Musa_!" Everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

..

"I hereby declare, that my daughter, Princess Musa, when she grows up into the age of 20, She will marry our Prince Riven!" Everyone gasped and started to clap in happiness.

"And my daughter will marry Prince Sky!" Oritel stated proudly.

..

Matlin nodded. "But don't you think we should let Musa take her own choice when she grows up?"

"Choice? She'll marry Prince Riven and that's final."

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**_ I'm betrothed?_

_20 years later.._

Musa yawned and picked up her pet bear Pepe. She hugged him and in came four maids.

"Good morning Princess!" The maids chirped.

"Good morning!" Musa smiled.

The maids got to her closet and picked up a dress.

"What do you think of this one, Your highness?" A maid said.

"It's awful! What about this one your highness?" Another maid said.

"Both are nice." Musa stated kindly.

The third maid came and dragged Musa to the bathroom. "I'll help you with you in there!" the maid said.

Musa sighed. "_Can't I be normal at least for one day? I'm sick of this royal life."_ Musa thought. She smiled and replied, "Thank you but I can do it myself."

"A princess doesn't do things herself! We'll do it for you, your highness." The fourth maid said.

Musa sighed. "Go on." She murmured.

The maids started preparing her. A maid was putting too much make-up on Musa which Musa hated a lot. Another maid was too harsh on her dress. The third one kept rubbing too much cream on her skin. The fourth one was too hard on her hair. Musa growled. She hated being a princess.

When she was done, She had breakfast but her mother kept minding her manners.

"Darling, put your chin up! What did Madame Isla tell you?" Matlin corrected her daughter's manners.

"Yeah, that's what I keep doing the whole time. I should have been used to this but no! I'm tired of being a princess." Musa groaned.

"You should be happy that you're lucky enough. You see all these poor people outside? They don't even have a home to stay in."

"I wish I could switch my life with them. It would have been better."

Matlin sighed. Those were Musa's daily groans and she was getting tired of them.

"Musa, Me and your father need to have a chat with you. Come to the music room."

"Okay, mom." She kissed her mother on the cheek. Matlin smiled.

* * *

Prince Riven had been sword fighting with his friends. Not all of them were princes but he still liked them.

"How's that, Sky?" Riven snickered after Sky's sword had flew off somewhere.

"Don't boast so much, Riv. It's just that you have a metal sword and I have a different one. Otherwise, I would have defeated you." Sky said.

"Oh really? Or maybe It's that I'm _better_ than you at sword fighting?"

Sky rolled his eyes. Brandon hit Riven on the back.

"Dude, what has got in to you?" Riven asked.

"Nothing!" Brandon chuckled. "Maybe something's wrong with _you_."

Everyone laughed (Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Nabu).

Timmy adjusted his glasses. "Seems like Riven won the deal again."

"Like I didn't know." Sky groaned.

Helia rolled his eyes. "Oh come on you guys! It's just a deal."

"Anyways there are beautiful girls out there! Who wants to check them out?" Brandon said.

Everyone rolled their eyes excluding Sky and Brandon.

"I'm with Brandon!" Sky said.

Riven hit Sky's head. "And what about the deal? Aren't you going to pay for it?"

"What deal did you both make?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah, It's about-" Riven hit Sky's head again.

"Nothing. None of your business." Riven said quickly.

Brandon nudged Riven and smirked.

"Ok fine! Sky tell them." Riven blushed a bit.

"So, Riven was saying…"

* * *

Musa entered in the music room and searched for her parents. She found them near a piano.

"Mom, dad! What was that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well, your father wants to tell you something we'd hidden from you till you get to age 20."

Musa raised her eyebrow.

Ho-boe cleared his throat, not knowing what Musa would say. "You're betrothed."

Musa stared at them in shock. "I-I'm betrothed?"

"Yes." Matlin replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Musa held back her tears.

"Because you were too young. You are marrying Prince Riven from our neighboring realm, Valenna and that's final." Ho-boe left the music room.

Musa cried on her mother's shoulder. Great. Another miserable day of her awful princess life.

* * *

Sorry for cutting the Riven part! I wanted to make you excited. Haha! Sorry again.

I'll be adding one chapter each day. If by mistake I skip one day, I'll update two chapters okay?

Though, I don't much lie so mostly I will be writing every day.

I'll be making a Roxy and OC love story! In your reviews, tell me the name of your OC and the description.

Name:

Specialist or Wizard or Earth person:

Description:

Personality:

Likes and dislikes:

So please send me your OC in reviews! I'll be gladly to accept. And I promise I'll update tomorrow and oh! I wanted to tell you that on Saturdays, there is less chance of my updating because I go to my aunt's house on Saturdays. So If I don't update, I'll update two chapters on Sunday!  
R&R guys!

-Melissa201122 or winxclubfan201122


	3. Prince charming or not?

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. I'm here with another chapter! I updated today and it's Saturday but today's my brother's birthday so I'd be here helping with the decorations and party planning. So I thought, I wasn't going to my aunt's house so why not update? :D**

**Popstar Lily: Thanks a lot!**

* * *

Previously:

_20 years later.._

Musa yawned and picked up her pet bear Pepe. She hugged him and in came four maids.

..

Musa sighed. _"Can't I be normal for at least one day? I'm sick of this royal life." Musa thought_

_.._

"What deal did you both make?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah, It's about-" Riven hit Sky's head again.

"Nothing. It's none of your business." Riven said quickly.

Brandon nudged Riven and smirked.

"Ok fine! Sky tell them!" Riven blushed a bit.

"So Riven was saying…"

..

"Well, your father wants to tell you something we'd hidden from you till you get to age 20."

Musa raised her eyebrow.

Ho-boe cleared his throat, not knowing what Musa would say. "You're betrothed."

Musa stared at them in shock. "I-I'm betrothed?"

"Yes." Matlin replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Musa held back her tears.

"Because you were too young. You are marrying Prince Riven from our neighboring realm, Valenna and that's final." Ho-boe left the music room.

Musa cried on her mother's shoulder. Great. Another miserable day of her awful princess life.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: _**_Prince charming or not?_

"Do you think she'll want to see us?" said a worried Flora.

"I don't know, but we're her best friends. She will certainly want to see us." Tecna said.

"Well then, let's give it a shot." Bloom knocked on the door.

"_Who is it?"_ Musa sniffed.

"It's us, Musa!" Aisha shouted.

_"Come in."_

They entered the door to see a crying Musa.

"What's wrong darling?" Stella asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Don't you know? I'm betrothed."

"What's so bad about it?" Tecna asked.

"Can't you see? I'm marrying someone who I don't even know." Musa said between tears.

"I'm sure he's nice." Bloom stroked Musa's hair.

"How can you even say that when you even don't know him?" Musa said.

"You can't spend the rest of your life crying. Try to bond with him and you'll see." Bloom said.

"You're saying that even when you hate the fact that you are betrothed too."

Bloom stayed quiet. She knew Musa was right.

"Remember? We went to make you quiet when you found out that you're betrothed."

"Okay! I admit it. I hate being betrothed too. Happy?" Bloom said.

Musa hit Bloom's shoulder playfully and started laughing.

"Seems like Bloom cheered up Musa." Flora smiled.

Stella put her shoulder around Musa and said, "So, Who's that guy your parents want you to marry?"

"He's the prince of Valenna." Musa replied sadly.

"Speaking of prince, I'm meeting the prince I'm betrothed to, today." Bloom gulped nervously.

"You'll be fine sweetie." Flora smiled.

"Can we come? We want to see that Prince Sky." Stella eyes shined.

"Sure! I don't want to cry alone."

Everyone laughed. Stella took out her ring and said, "Solaria!" The girls teleported to Sparks.

* * *

"So Riven was saying.." Sky said.

"Oh come on! He was saying…?" Brandon said angrily.

"That he found out he's betrothed to the princess of Melody and wants to find out who she is. So If he would win, I would help him but if I would win, I won't help him."

All the boys burst out laughing excluding Riven and Sky. Riven was blushing and slapping them.

"Seriously Riven! I never thought you'd ever say that. You sounded like Helia." Nabu said between laughs.

Something blinked in Sky's pocket and he took out the thing he used to contact his parents with. He turned it on and there came a picture of King Erendor.

_"Sky! We need to meet the Princess of Sparks. Come here right now!" _Erendor shouted.

"I'm coming dad." Sky groaned. He turned the thingy off and found the guys staring at him.

"You're betrothed too?" Brandon said, trying to control his grin.

"Well..Yeah." Sky said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Helia was trying not to laugh.

"I… Um…"

"Nervous?" Nabu grinned.

"Well… I have to go! So see you afterwards! Bye!"

Sky got on his bike and went away. The guys burst out laughing after he'd gone.

"Princess Lovely?" Riven said between laughs.

* * *

"He's coming guys." Bloom gulped nervously.

"You'll be fine darling! There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll be eyeing him in no time!" Stella nudged Bloom and grinned.

Bloom blushed. "There's nothing like that."

"Now you all! It isn't making her feel any better. Don't worry Bloom, We'll be there for you! If you don't like him, We'll help you!" Flora said and smiled.

All the girls excluding Bloom and Flora nodded.

The trumpets blew and in came King Erendor, Queen Samara and Prince Sky. Bloom blushed and hid her face.

Oritel and Miriam stood from their throne and welcomed the three.

"Erendor! Samara! You have finally came!" Oritel said and shook his hands with Erendor.

Miriam put her hand on Sky's shoulder and introduced him to Bloom. "This is your future wife, Bloom. Bloom, this is your future husband, Prince Sky."

Bloom started dreaming and blushing.

"Hi, I'm Sky. Nice to meet you, Princess."

Bloom blushed crazily. "N-Nice to meet you, Sky. I-I'm B-Bloom."

Stella nudged Bloom and smirked. _"Isn't he cute, Bloom?"_ Stella whispered in Bloom's ear.

Bloom nodded slightly and blushed. She couldn't see Sky straight in his eyes.

"I see you both are getting along with each other." Samara smiled.

They both nodded and blushed.

Oritel laughed. "So, your wedding is next week."

"Next week? Isn't that too early?" Sky asked.

"We could expand the time if you want.." Miriam hid a huge grin.

"No, No! It's okay but if Princess Bloom wants.."

"It's okay I think." Bloom said.

"Then it is settled! Your marriage is in one week!" Erendor grinned.

"So, Shall we leave?" Samara asked.

Oritel and Miriam nodded and hugged them.

"So, I must say farewell?" Sky kissed Bloom on the hand.

The girls hid their awws and grinned.

"Bye Sky. It was g-great to meet you." Bloom blushed.

They left and the girls hugged Bloom.

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad!" Aisha grinned.

"Thanks a lot girls. I don't know what I'd be without you." Bloom said happily.

"Group hug!" Stella shouted and pulled the girls for a hug. They laughed.

* * *

A stranger came and climbed up the palace. He saw a red colored room. He put a bouquet of red roses out of the window. It had a note on it which said:

_"Dear Princess, I have never met you before but I'm sure you'd be beautiful. I will come tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM sharp. Be ready for me._

_Your secret admirer. "_

He climbed back and got on his bike and drove off.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was more like BxS but since Sky was the only Prince (excluding Riven). So I thought, Why not making them betrothed too? But still they'd like each other unlike Musa and Riven. Please don't tell me that this story is more like BxS because it's not. It's about MxR and this was just one chapter about BxS.

I'm sorry I cutted the stranger part :P So who is this stranger? What does he want from Musa?

R&R guys.

-Melissa201122 or winxclub201122


	4. Shock

**Hey guys! The birthday party was great! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Carlyyy: Thanks :D Here you go!**

**MusicalAnimeFreak: Thanks!**

**Popstar Lily: Thank you! Here you go!**

**xxMuri: You bet :P**

**Guest: Here you go!**

* * *

Previously:

"What's wrong darling?" Stella asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Don't you know? I'm betrothed."

"What's so bad about it?" Tecna asked.

"Can't you see? I'm marrying someone I don't even know." Musa said between tears.

..

"Speaking of Prince, I'm meeting the prince I'm betrothed to, today." Bloom gulped nervously.

"You'll be fine sweetie." Flora smiled.

"Can we come? We want to see that Prince Sky." Stella's eyes shined.

"Sure! I don't want to cry alone."

..

"That he found out he's betrothed to the princess of Melody and wants to find out who she is. So If he would win, I would help him but if I would win, I won't help him." Sky replied.

..

Something blinked in Sky's pocket and he took out the thing he used to contact his parents with. He turned it on and there came a picture of King Erendor.

_"Sky! We need to meet the Princess of Domino. Come here right now!" Erendor shouted._

"I'm coming dad." Sky groaned. He turned the thingy off and found the guys staring at him.

..

Oritel laughed. "So, your wedding is next week."

"Next week? Isn't that too early?" Sky asked.

"We could expand the time if you want.." Miriam hid a huge grin.

"No, No! But If Princess Bloom wants.."

"Its okay I think." Bloom said.

"Then it is settled! Your marriage is in one week!" Erendor grinned.

..

A stranger came and climbed up the palace. He saw a red colored room. He put a bouquet of red roses out of the window. It had a note on it which said:

_"Dear Princess, I have never met you before but I'm sure you'd be beautiful. I will come tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM sharp. Be ready for me._

_Your secret admirer. "_

He climbed back and got on his bike and drove off.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**_:Shock_

Musa woke up and opened the window. She found a bouquet of roses and picked them up. She read the note and raised an eyebrow.

"Now who would send me these?" She checked the time and it was 9:00 AM. She hid the roses in her closet and changed quickly. She ran to the breakfast table.

* * *

"Sky! Did you send the roses to her?" Riven asked Sky.

"Yeah I did. You better hurry up because you're meeting her in one hour." Sky replied.

Riven changed quickly and waited for an hour to pass.

* * *

"Musa, dear, why are you in such a hurry?" Matlin asked.

"Mom, I have to see the girls today. You know, Flora hates being late." Musa lied as she gobbled her breakfast.

Matlin smiled and nodded. "Make sure you don't choke."

"I won't!"

She kissed her parents on the cheek and went to the palace gardens. She checked the time.

_9:59 PM_

She smiled nervously. She just couldn't wait to see who her secret admirer was.

_10:00 PM_

She frowned. She couldn't see him anywhere.

_10:30 PM_

Musa angrily stomped. Someone made her a fool.

She spotted a magenta-colored hair prince. She went over to him.

"Hi. I suppose you are my secret admirer?" Musa asked, half angry.

"Yeah. Actually, your fiancé."

Musa stared at him with anger and shock. "How dare you?! I can't believe I'm marrying a jerk like you."

"Some kind of princess you are." Riven said.

"Whatever! Go away from me!" Musa shrieked.

"Fine!" Riven went away angrily.

But a little did Musa know that a Queen was looking at her. Matlin.

* * *

Matlin came down and raised an eyebrow at Musa.

"I can't believe you lied to me. And why did you say that to your fiancé?" Matlin said angrily.

"Are you taking _his_ side?"

"No. It's very mean to say that to someone. All those classes I set up for you have gone to waste."

"I never wanted to attend those stupid classes. All I wanted was a normal life!"

"Musa!"

"I so wish I wasn't a princess. I wanted to be a singer and express my talent! But no! All I see is manners, royality and awful parents who want me to marry someone who I don't want!"

Matlin stared at her in shock. Tears came from her eyes. Musa ran away crying.

She ran. And Ran. Till she bumped into three cloaked figures.

"I'm so sorry!" Musa said.

"Oh really?" The one with white hair said.

"Who are you?" Musa asked.

"We?" The brunette said.

"None of your business." The one with puffy hair said. The white hair girl stopped her.

"I see you hate your fiancé." The white hair girl said.

"How did you know?" Musa stared at her in shock.

They took out their cloaks.

"We are the _Trix_!" The three said in unison.

"Icy." The white hair girl said.

"Darcy." The brunette said.

"Stormy." The one with puffy hair said.

"So, We can help you get rid of that Prince." Icy said.

"Really?" Musa said.

"On one condition." Darcy smirked.

"And what is that?" Musa asked.

"Let us take over Melody." Icy said.

Musa stared her in disbelief. "I can't let you do that!"

"Fine. Let's go then." Stormy said.

"Wait!" Musa said. She remembered what happened before. She bowed her head. "Fine. But promise me you won't harm Melody."

"We promise. We're no evil." Icy said and smirked.

Musa nodded her head and waved them goodbye. She took a look back and thought, _"After what I have said to my mother, I'll be in huge trouble. I should ask the girls if they could help me." _She picked up her phone and dialed Bloom's number first.

_"Hello?" _Bloom said.

"Bloom! I need your help. I had an argument with my mother and I'd be in huge trouble if I go back to the palace."

_"That's awful! But I can't let you come here.. My parents can tell yours that you're here."_

"Oh right. Why didn't I think of that?"

_"I'm sorry. Try contacting Stella."_

"Okay bye." She bit her lip and phoned Stella but it went to voicemail:

_"I'm busy shopping! Phone me later."_

_"Ugh."_ Musa thought and phoned Tecna.

_"Hello?"_

"Tec! I really really need your help. I had an argument with mom and I'd be in serious trouble if I go back!"

_"I'm sorry, Did you say anything? There's a rush going on in the palace for the preparation for my dad's birthday."_

_"It's no use."_ Musa thought. "Nothing! Just wanted to see how you were. Okay bye!" Musa cut the phone and dialed Aisha's number but it went to voicemail too:

_"Surfing through the waves! Try contacting me later."_

Musa phoned Flora. _"Flora's my only hope." _Musa thought.

_"Hello?"_

"Flo! Please! I need your help. I got into an argument with my mom and I'd be in serious trouble if I go back!"

_"Sure! Come to mine and we'll discuss about it. You can stay there for a day."_

"Thanks Flo! You're the best!" Musa tip-toed to her room and packed up her things. Everyone was sleeping. She left for Linphea without any disturbance.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? I had five reviews on one chapter so I made this one a bit longer. What do you think about what Musa did? What would happen behind her back? What will happen in Linphea? What are the Trix planning to do to Riven?

Your answers will be revealed in the next chapter!

R&R guys.

-Melissa201122 or winxclub201122


	5. Two dimensions

**Hey again :P Another chapter, Another day. I have just nothing to do in my life so I keep updating. I see my parents fight, My siblings fight, and all those normal things. I do homework. I really want to update but I have fixed the dates. I'm so hopeless. Anyways, Enough with my lifestyle! Let's move on to the story :P**

**Carlyyy: Thanks! I'll use some part of it. And I have already published the RoxyxOC story so you can check the first chapter out!**

**Popstar Lily: Haha :P Musa has totally gone nuts :P You'd never know :D :P**

**Guest: That'll be so like after! Haha Just kidding! It's okay if you despise Roxy!**

**sophia smith: Thanks! Here you go :D**

**Check out my new fic A 'Lovely' Vacation! It's about Roxy and OC!**

**And do you think I should skip the previously thing? It's kinda getting irritating for me and boring for you :PP Enough chit-chat! Move on to the story!**

* * *

Previously:

She frowned. She couldn't see him anywhere.

_10:30 AM_

Musa angrily stomped. Someone made him a fool.

She spotted a magenta-colored hair prince. She went over to him.

"Hi. I suppose you are my secret admirer?" Musa asked, half angry.

"Yeah. Actually, your fiancé."

Musa stared at him with anger and shock. "How dare you?! I can't believe I'm marrying a jerk like you."

..

"I never wanted to attend those stupid classes. All I wanted was a normal life!"

"Musa!"

"I so wish I wasn't a princess. I wanted to be a singer and express my talent! But no! All I see is manners, royality and awful parents who want me to marry someone who I don't want!"

Matlin stared at her in shock. Tears came from her eyes. Musa ran away crying.

..

"So, We can help you get rid of that Prince." Icy said.

"Really?" Musa said.

"On one condition." Darcy smirked.

"And what is that?" Musa asked.

"Let us take over Melody." Icy said.

..

Musa phoned Flora. _"Flora's my only hope." _Musa thought.

_"Hello?"_

"Flo! Please! I need your help. I got into an argument with my mom and I'd be in serious trouble if I go back!"

_"Sure! Come to mine and we'll discuss about it. You can stay there for a day."_

"Thanks Flo! You're the best!" Musa tip-toed to her room and packed up her things. Everyone was sleeping. She left for Linphea without any disturbance.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: _**_Two dimensions_

Musa stared at Linphea. It was so beautiful!

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Musa said as she went through the crowd.

She saw a beautiful palace. It was covered with roses.

"This must be Flora's palace!" Musa said.

She entered and the guards asked her who she was.

"I'm a friend of Princess Flora." Musa replied.

"We don't know if you're telling the truth." One guard said.

"But I am! You can even ask Flora!" Musa said angrily.

Flora came with her advisor Linda. She smiled at Musa. "Hey Musa! Come in! I was just waiting for you."

The guards let Musa in and Musa pulled a teasing face at them.

"Linphea is so beautiful!" Musa gazed around the palace.

"Thanks." Flora beamed.

"There's so much crowd out there!" Musa said.

"Yes, It's Tecna's mother's birthday so Zenith wants some flowers from Linphea. We have the best flowers in the whole magical dimension!"

"Tecna told me when I asked her if I could stay there."

Flora nodded. "So what fight did you and your mother have?"

Musa explained her everything. Flora stared at Musa.

"You shouldn't have given Melody to them!" Flora stated.

"They said they won't harm it." Musa replied quickly.

"Who knows if they can? You must apologize to your mother. And the prince too.. He has no fault you know. And tell your parents about what you did, They'll handle it." Flora told Musa.

"I won't apologize to that Riven but I'll apologize to mom. I'm not telling them about what I did. I want to get rid of Riven."

Flora sighed. "Well, I'll see you later? Go and apologize to your mother."

Musa nodded. "Thanks for everything Flo." She hugged Flora and teleported back to Melody.

* * *

"I can't believe my own daughter was mean to her mother!" Ho-boe said angrily. "When she'll come back, she'll get a beating from me."

"No! You aren't beating her. I know I have forced Musa to do all these things." Matlin said.

"Fine."

Musa came in through the door.

"Musa, How many times do I have to tell you to knock first before coming in? It's not lady-like." Matlin said.

Musa said, "Oh yeah sorry mom. I wanted to apologize to you about what I did.. I was just angry that my fiancé was late." Musa lied about the fiancé part to make her mom feel better.

Matlin laughed. "Its okay. I knew you'd like him."

"Yes I do." Musa lied. She hugged her mom.

"Now, I want to tell you that it's Queen Sophia's birthday today so we'll be going. Change quickly and meet us in the throne room.

Musa nodded and ran to change her clothes. After loads of different dresses, Musa chose one. It had only one sleeve which was orange. The dress was a really light pink with orange frills at the end. She wore a silver clip, a silver bracelet and light pink lipstick. She let her hair down.

She went to the throne room to see her parents and they went to Zenith.

* * *

"So, What did your princess say?" Nabu smirked.

Riven sighed. "She doesn't understand love. She called me a jerk!"

The boys tried to hide their laughs excluding Riven and Helia.

"We're invited to the ball. Come on you guys! Hurry up!" Helia said.

"Whatever early bird!" Riven said and rolled his eyes. The boys got on their bikes and drove off to Zenith.

* * *

So how'd you like it? I'll upload the girls' dresses after the next chapter.

R&R guys!

-Melissa


	6. Author's Note

**Guys! I have awful news! My assessments are quite near so I have to study and I may be not updating much nowadays. I'm so sorry! I hope you understand. Chapter 6 will be up soon! I'm trying my best because it's raining too much outside and my network connection isn't working much D:**

**Till then, See you guys!**

**-Melissa**


	7. Queen Sophia's birthday ball

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't upload for a long time because It was raining a lot and my network connection wasn't working (I think because of the rain). I wrote more chapters and I'm sorry whenever I can't update, I won't upload two chapters because I seriously can't write four chapters at one day. I have a lot of homework and my assessments are coming up.. I hope you understand D: Someone wanted me to include Bloom and Sky romance so here you go! So let's move on to the story..**

**Popstar Lily: Yes but you will have to wait :P**

**Lyzz04: Eh, What did you say? I can't understand that language. Please speak in English.**

**cj: Haha. :P**

**I had a problem with my network and there were assessments too.. My updating will be slow now D:**

* * *

Previously:

"Yes, It's Tecna's mother's birthday so Zenith wants some flowers from Linphea. We have the best flowers in the whole magical dimension!" Flora said.

..

Musa explained her everything. Flora stared at Musa.

"You shouldn't have given Melody to them!" Flora stated.

"They said they won't harm it." Musa replied quickly.

..

Musa said, "Oh yeah sorry mom. I wanted to apologize to you about what I did.. I was just angry that my fiancé was late." Musa lied about the fiancé part to make her mom feel better.

..

Musa nodded and ran to change her clothes. After loads of different dresses, Musa chose one. It had only one sleeve which was orange. The dress was a really light pink with orange frills at the end. She wore a silver clip, a silver bracelet and light pink lipstick. She let her hair down.

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_**_ Queen Sophia's Birthday Ball_

The ball was filled with people. The flowers that Linphea gave them were decorated in a heart shape. Musa's eyes were locked on them.

Stella snapped her fingers in front of Musa and wore a grin.

Musa came back to reality and blinked her eyes. "Oh hey girls! You look great!"

"Thanks sweetie you too!" Flora beamed.

Bloom was wearing a light blue gown with light pink sleeves and gloves. There were bands in her hair and she wore hot pink lipstick. Her hair were down.

Stella was wearing a yellow gown which had orange cloth over it. The torso was purple with yellow tips. She wore orange gloves and a flower necklace. She wore an orange headband and hot pink lipstick. Her hair were down.

Flora was wearing a pink gown with dark pink swirls and yellow lace. She wore yellow and pink heels with pink gloves. She had a pink flower on her hair and matching pink lipstick. Her hair were down.

Tecna was wearing a lavender and light blue gown with lavender flower sleeves. She wore a matching lavender bracelet and clip with light pink lipstick. Her hair was as usual short.

Aisha was wearing a green and purple gown with grey gloves. Her hair were down. She had baby pink lipstick.

Just then, Riven and the others approached. Musa didn't even look at him.

_"He's that stupid prince I'm betrothed to."_ Musa whispered to the girls.

"What's so bad in him? He looks handsome!" Stella said.

Musa rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not about the looks! It's about personality."

"You don't know him yet. Maybe he isn't bad at all!" Bloom raised an eyebrow.

"Flora, you understand right?" Musa looked at Flora who was looking at Helia.

"Flo? You okay?" Aisha shook her friend.

"Oh what happened? What were you saying?" Flora snapped back to reality.

Stella smirked and snickered. "Love is in the air."

Flora blushed. "I wasn't looking at him."

"Oh yes you weren't." Musa smirked.

"Come on guys, does it even matter?" Tecna frowned.

King Casper and Queen Sophia whispered something to the announcer and smiled at each other.

"Now we begin the dance!" the announcer spoke.

Sky came over to Bloom and said, "Shall we dance?"

Bloom giggled and said, "Why yes! I would love to."

Sky dragged Bloom to the dance floor and danced with her.

The girls smiled and giggled. "Isn't that the most beautiful couple?" Stella grinned.

Tecna rolled her eyes. "You mean romantic."

"Whatever." Stella's eyes met Brandon's. (Note: Only Musa and Riven and Sky and Bloom have met each other.)

"Hi, Would you like to dance with me?" Brandon asked.

"Yes!" Stella shrieked.

Flora frowned at Stella and told her to be quiet. Stella pouted and took Brandon to the dance floor.

"You must be Princess Flora…" Helia asked Flora.

"Yes I am.." Flora blushed.

"Will you dance with me, Princess?"

"Yes I would love to!" Flora smiled and dragged Helia to the dance floor.

"It leaves us then." Aisha crossed her arms.

"H-Hi, Do you want to d-dance with me?" Timmy stuttered.

Tecna laughed and Timmy blushed. "Sure!" And she dragged him to the dance floor.

Nabu asked Aisha to dance and she accepted.

"Hello again, Want to dance with me?" Riven smirked.

'SLAP'

"No way, Jerk!" Musa said and went away.

Riven gritted his teeth and touched where Musa slapped him. The other boys were laughing their butts off.

_"She's so cute when she's angry." Riven smirked._

It was cake time and everyone sang, "Happy birthday" and Queen Sophia cut the cake. Everyone clapped and you could see tears of happiness in Queen Sophia's eyes.

* * *

I know it's pretty short and I'm really sorry but I'm getting a headache from studying and my ideas are disappearing :P

The links of the girls dresses are on my profile! Check them out!

-Melissa


End file.
